Survivor
by kurtbastian-forever
Summary: Life can change in an instant. Kurt Hummel new this all to well. When his father experiences a tragic event everything changes. Kurt decides to move to Paris, France with his famous fashion designing mother. Suddenly the World stops being so grey for Kurt. He suddenly has friends, a budding romance and a chance of making it all the way with Glee Club. Kurtbastian! Character death


AN: So I wrote this story a long time ago and then went to college and life got super busy anyway I was cleaning off my computer and came across this and decide to rewrite it all since I really loved the plot. I promise for those of you who might have read this before I'm not going to give up on this.

Trigger warning: This is the chapter with the character death.

* * *

Kurt walked into his dorm room in Millennium Hall, admiring the old wooden beds and tables. The rooms were amazing they had tons of room and it had a home atmosphere. He was glad that his roommate, Connor had football practice so he could reflect on just how crappy his life was. Blaine was an idiot there was no other way to put it. Kurt thought that for once he finally had something good in his life, man was he wrong. While Blaine was leading Kurt along he had another man on the side, Jeremiah. It was obvious today during the Gap Attack that Kurt was just a hopeless romantic and a very dumb one at that. He would never be good enough for Blaine. Besides who would want a guy with a troubled past, Kurt had to leave his old school because of death threats and bullies. Kurt was damaged goods with an awful past and according to Rachel he sounded like a squeaky chipmunk at times and was pitchy when it came to singing. Blaine had said he had the sex appeal of a baby penguin.

Hell even Kurt's relationship with his father was strained, ever since Kurt set his father up with Finn's mother, Carole, Burt was spending more and more time with Finn and Kurt just fell to the waste side. Blaine tried telling him that it was just how boarding school was, Kurt didn't believe it. Burt had a new favorite one who was actually straight. Kurt sighed and fell back on the 400 silk thread count pillow case on his bed staring at the showing wooden rafters which were very Harry Potter-esque.

He was tired of it all, his mother had divorced Burt when he was 10 due to her work. He would rather have his mother take care of him than Burt at the moment. She understood him more than his father. She seemed to understand that Kurt was stubborn, and wasn't into girls. His mother blamed distance and work divorcing Burt, but the main reason were her and Burt fought a lot. To Kurt it seemed like she needed to find herself again. Not that Kurt could blame her, don't get him wrong Burt was an amazing father he just wasn't the sensitive type like his mother. So after the giant fight and messy divorce; they moved on she moved back to France and well Burt stayed in Lima, Ohio and Kurt stayed with his father despite his mother wanting custody, but she figured Burt needed the stability. Kurt and his mother talked every day and they skyped every weekend, saw each other during the summer. However, they both wanted more.

He was just tired of drama of being gay and into performing and fashion. Dalton was good for him, Kurt had friends and the no bulling policy was heaven. However, he missed his friends from the New Directions. Well mostly Quinn, Santana, and Britney. Don't get him wrong he loved his friends from Dalton especially Connor, Nick, Wes, David, Thad, and Jeff. They were amazing friends, and they understood Kurt and just what a true talent he was unlike the New Directions.

Kurt sighed and got out of the bed he wanted a nice soothing shower to help his nerves after his argument with Frodo. He took of his uniform and placed it gently in the laundry hamper careful to not wrinkle it for it was to wrinkle it would take him at least thirty minutes to iron the damn thing. He turned on the water and grabbed his 'I'm in a foul mood shower gel' which always seemed to brighten his sour mood. He hopped into the clear boxed shower and closed the door and adjusted the water and the shower head to the massage setting.

Connor walked into the door after football practice and heard singing in the shower. "Hey songbird." He teased going into the bathroom to clean his face and freshened up before Kurt called him smelly, which he didn't get considering Kurt was a cheerleader on Dalton's team and usually came home from practice smelling like a week old gym bag, there was also those frequent Warbler chorography practices that made them smell horrible. They always took chorography seriously since Jeff was the leader of all the choreography.

Kurt laughed softly enjoying the soothing water massage. "Hey Connor, how was practice?" He asked trying to sound like his normal self as he lathered up his hair with shampoo and not like the depressive sad sack he was acting like before Connor barged into the bathroom.

Connor smiled and splashed water on his face. "It was good, is something wrong, my sweet roommate? Oh by the way what sounds good for dinner or do you just wanna call someone and get takeout?" He asked flopping onto his plaid covered bed. Which was as neatly made as was Kurt's.

Kurt sighed in the shower. "Nothing's wrong it was just a long day and sure takeout sounds awesome tonight." He said conditioning his perfect chestnut colored hair. He turned off the water and threw on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and went back into the sleeping part of the dorms. "Cheerleading practice was killer; I need Bengay and some Advil." He whined flopping onto his bed.

"Sure that's all that is bugging you? What are you in the mood for? Pizza, Sushi, Chinese?" Connor suggested grabbing the Bengay from the medicine cabinet. "Lie on your stomach and allow me to help you besides I also need some too, that is of you wouldn't mind helping me apply since the back is always the hardest to do." He suggested.

Kurt sighed. "I'll just grab a heating pad." He said not that Connor hadn't done it before it was just kind of slightly awkward. "But I'll gladly do you." He replied patting the spot in front of him. "Oh and pizza sounds awesome." He and Connor were incredibly close but then again they were a lot alike in more ways than one. Connor was like the little brother Kurt always wanted and much to alike to even try to date, even though they had a couple of coffee dates when it was obvious Blaine didn't like him the way Kurt thought he did.

"I'd gladly do you? You do realize how wrong that sounds right." Connor said plopping down in front of Kurt and taking of his shirt. "I'm glad you're my roommate, so how are things with Frodo?" He teased letting out a small sigh feeling Kurt work the medicine into his back.

Kurt sighed and gently smacked Connor upside the head. "Get your pretty little head out of the gutter." He teased working at Connor's muscles. "Let's not mention Frodo in this room, I'm over him. If he can't realize that all the time I have known him he was flirting and leading me on he doesn't deserve me." He grumbled hearing his iPhone ring. He picked it up and saw it was a number not saved to his phone. He answered it after the second ring. "Hello, yes this is Kurt Hummel son to Burt Hummel." Kurt felt numb as the voice on the other end of the phone told him his father had suffered a heart attack and was admitted to Columbus Medical Center. Kurt hit the red end button and felt his world crash around him everything he never wanted to happen had come true. He dropped the iPhone the screen shattering upon impact.

Connor saw the look on Kurt's face. "Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked rubbing Kurt's shoulders. He was worried about his friend. Kurt may have put on a brave face and acted like nothing bothered him but in all actuality it did.

Kurt cried in Connor's muscular shoulder. "My dad he...he had a heart attack...and he's in critical condition." He sobbed into Connor. "Could you take me to Columbus Medical Center?" He asked around an ugly sob while he texted Santana, Britney, and Quinn. He was terrified out of his mind and worried sick about his father scared that he might lose his father tonight.

Connor looked at Kurt. "Sure honey, but first I need you breathe and calm down, right now we don't have any idea as to what is wrong with your father. Getting all worked out and scared will do nothing besides hurt you. He's at a great hospital and they know what they are doing. Just stay calm and breathe." He instructed rubbing Kurt's back. "Let me call Wes and find my car keys." He muttered kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'm here and I'm going nowhere, alright you and I are roommates and the best of friends. I got you."

Kurt hugged his pillow tightly as Connor talked to Wes. "t-thank you." He uttered grateful for Connor's help and support. "Wanna help me get changed?" He asked scared to be alone at the moment. Connor went to Kurt's closet and grabbed him a black tee shirt, a Dalton hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a pair of converse sneakers. He then grabbed an overnight bag from the bottom of the closet and stuck in a pair of lounge pants, a spare shirt, mouthwash, and face cream. Connor then went to his own closet and grabbed a v neck shirt, jeans, football hoodie, and a pair of sneakers.

Kurt sighed and put on the shirt and hoodie. In fact, he snuggled into the red hoodie as Connor helped in put on his jeans and sneakers. "My chest hurts." He cried worried about his father.

Connor grabbed Kurt's shoulders and placed his hand over Kurt's heart. "Relax I don't want you to have a heart attack, my dad might be a doctor and I might be the best at science but I don't want to deal with you having a heart attack. I love you like a brother." He cooed wiping away Kurt's tears with a tissue. "Come on dear let's go." He grabbed his wallet and Kurt's along with both of their cellphones one of which had a very deep spider web in the screen. Connor guided Kurt to his mustang; and opened the passenger side door for him.

The ride to Columbus was short and quiet. The only thing audible was the small purr of the engine and the sobs of a very scared sixteen-year-old. Connor was worried about Kurt, he looked broken in a way. He parked in a parking spot close to the main entrance. He went around and opened Kurt's door and looped arms with Kurt. They walked silently through the parking lot to the glowing lights of the main entrance. They walked through the sliding glass doors and were greeted by a perky blonde receptionist. "How may I help you two fine young men?" She asked very cheerfully it was like she forgot she worked in a hospital.

Connor frowned at the receptionist and the obvious cheer her voiced oozed. "Well for starters would you be so kindly as to tell us where we could find Burt Hummel? He's the father of my friend here?" He asked as Kurt grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Sure honey, He's on floor five also known as the heart floor." The blonde directed pointing to the silver elevators lining the back wall past the two different gift shops. Connor led a shaking Kurt over to the wall and pressed the silver up arrow.

Kurt was shaking in fear once the elevator dinged to the fifth floor. "What if he dies, Connor? What will I do without my father?" He cried looking at his best friend. They were greeted by a nurse in pink scrubs and were directed into a small room with two black leather couches and a couple of chairs. Kurt promptly sat on a couch and curled into a ball. Connor lifted Kurt's head and sat down rubbing Kurt's chestnut colored hair. "I'm sorry honey. I'm here for you."

Kurt sighed and curdled into Connors lap. "I'm worried." He muttered. Feeling his heart hurt and he felt a bit sweaty. Connor gently rubbed his arm seeing his father enter the room. "Hello Kurt and Connor." he greeted sitting across from the two teenagers.

"Well Kurt things aren't looking good. Your father's right ventricle is very constricted. He's stable but his heart is a mess." Marcus Taylor said looking at his son, Connor. It was obvious where Connor got his good looks from. Both Taylor men had a strong jaw bone, jet black hair, and eyes as blue-green as the ocean.

Kurt felt panicked his eyes started watering the room started spinning his heart felt very constricted. Marcus's words were starting to run together. He felt awful and worried like he was about to die or lose all hope. He heard a distance voice call him, but the entire room was spinning and he fell back into Connor's lap.

Marcus looked at Kurt and saw Connor wrap his arms tightly around Kurt. He grabbed his light blue stethoscope from around his neck and listened to Kurt's chest. "Hey Kurt just try and relax and take nice slow deep breaths. Your heart is beating extremely fast." He said looking at Kurt and Connor. "Let's go ahead and get you checked out, I don't like your pulse rate at all."

Connor grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'm right here alright, I'm not going anywhere." He helped Kurt off the couch. "Just focus on taking slow deep breaths."

Marcus grabbed the other arm and helped Kurt into a hospital room instead of the waiting room. He grabbed the leads that led to the heart monitor. "I need you to get out of the hoodie and lift up your shirt."

Kurt removed his warm Dalton hoodie that reminded him of the first time he had met them for the first time. Blaine dancing around like an excited puppy when Kurt transferred, only for that excitement to turn into chasing after that GAP employee and stringing Kurt along in his vulnerable state. To meeting his awesome roommate and Nick and Jeff. They made the bulling memories go away, only for his entire life to turn around the moment his father had a heart attack. "I'm scared, Con." He said meeting his roommate's blue eyes.

"Your heart rate is almost 190, that's beyond heart attack range. I thing right now what would be best is to keep you overnight and do an echocardiogram. I'm thinking you might be experiencing

Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy." Marcus explained looking at Connor.

Connor grabbed Kurt's hand as his roommate looked at him questionably. "He means Broken-Heart Syndrome. You've honestly been through a shit ton of bullshit to deal with. Blaine being a complete and total asshat. Transferring schools due to some really awful bulling. Now your father is in the hospital dealing with a heart attack, I honestly don't blame your heart for breaking. Now how about you hand over your fractured phone and I'll have father call your mother after he does an ultrasound of your heart. There is no sense in fighting either of us." Connor said standing next to his father to sets of piercing blue eyes starting at him.

"You mean no sense in fighting you." Kurt said crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Come on I'm fine, I'm just really worried about my father. I feel totally fine." He lied just wanting to know more about his father and not about his heart. "I'm just stressed."

"There are many names for Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy, Broken-Heart Syndrome, Stress Cardiomyopathy and judging from what Connor just mentioned I'd say you have a very large chance of doing severe damage to your heart and possibly heart failure if you aren't properly treated." Marcus warned gently sitting on the edge of the bed. "Would you like me to call your mother and tell her what is going on?" He asked giving him some choice even though if Kurt said no he would be doing it anyway since he figured after the heart attack Burt had there wasn't much time.

"Do whatever, but it's probably just anxiety." Kurt said looking at the doctor in green scrubs. "Call her I miss my mother and I figure you'd call her anyway, my father doesn't have much of chance does he?" Kurt questioned figuring he would end up either living with Carole or would fight for custody.

Marcus bite his lower lip trying to think of a way to word what he was about to say. "Kurt he's in critical condition and in a coma, there is hope that he might come out of it, but judging from how bad the heart attack was and with his blocked arteries, it would be wise to think of the worst case scenario and maybe get your mother in from Paris." He said being completely honest. "Before that why don't we make sure there isn't something totally serious going on with your heart. I would hate to have two Hummel's in the Cardiac ICU."

"So you think you think he is going to die!" Kurt exclaimed wondering what he would do without his father. Would his mother want to take him to live with her in Paris, it was one thing to talk on the phone and Skype weekly but it would be different to live in another country. He was so used to America that it was hard to picture a life in Paris. Sure Paris, well France in general was more progressive than America, well at least Ohio.

"Let's cross that bridge when it comes to it, as long as the heart monitor keeps beeping he's alive." Connor said trying to take the heat off his father. "Stop fighting sweetie, we are considered about you. Do not make me call Jeff and Nick to come hold you down, I'm sure Jeff would be more than happy to oblige."

"What about Nick!" Kurt said giggling softly at the thought of Jeff trying to hold him down.

"You really have no idea how much of a great guy you are? Blaine and that school you came from really did a number on your emotions didn't they? Come on stop fighting us, I don't want to lose my best friend and well the walking Vogue magazine that he is." Connor said honestly he and Kurt were very similar in terms of style and how they acted. He had tried asking Kurt out and he accepted it's just they were far to alike and no one really wanted to date a carbon copy of themselves. The main difference between him and Kurt was the fact that Connor was more medical minded while Kurt was more arts based.

"Oh bite me." Kurt said hiding his emotions like usual it wasn't one single event that made him go down the downward spiral of hate it was several events.

"Gladly, just once my father leaves the room." Connor said with a flirty wink towards Kurt. "I've texted Niff and they are worried about you, shall I text the others minus Frodo?"

"You can just don't forget to text Santana and Quinn." He said looking at Connor. "Fine do whatever the sooner I stop fighting the sooner I can see my father." He said glaring at the nurse who handed him an ugly hospital gown. "I don't think so."

"Really you are going to sass a hospital gown?" Connor teased not blaming him the Dalton hoodies and sweatshirts were known for being warm and comfortable and were sometimes worn to class, while Dalton had several options most kids just wore hoodies and sweatshirts over the dress pants. It might have been a school full of boys but there were plenty of ways around the dress code, which he and Kurt had easily figured out.

"Yes I am going to sass a hospital gown, for one it's ugly, two it's baggy, for three I don't plan on being here longer than I have to be." He said honestly he was not going near that hospital gown he didn't care if they tried to force him into it.

"You are beyond stubborn, Hummel." Connor stuck out his tongue he had long ago learned just how stubborn his roommate was.

Marcus grabbed the ultrasound machine from the hallway as he listened to his son bicker with his roommate. "I won't make you wear a hospital gown, I just need you take off your hoodie and shirt."

Kurt pulled the hoodie all the way off along with her jersey knit Dalton tee shirt, he almost felt straight wearing a tee shirt and hoodie if it weren't for the skin tight jeans. "Let me guess it's going to be ice cold like you've kept that gel in the fridge all day.'

"Only the best for the ice king of Dalton." Connor teased folding the hoodie and draping the tee shirt over the chair.

"Don't you mean ice queen, everyone else seems to think of me as a queen." Kurt teased glaring at the extremely cold ultrasound gel. "Dumb question can't you like stick that in a microwave or something, hell I'd settle for a blanket warmer." He said honestly as Marcus moved the gel around his chest.

"I don't think it would corporate with the microwave, but maybe I should start sticking it into the blanket warmer." Marcus said looking at the screen. "You do have signs of Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy, you are also showing signs of an atrial septal defect, which is a hole in the upper chamber of your heart. Considering you have made it to sixteen without anyone ever noticing I'd say let's keep an eye on it, like seeing a cardiologist every six months, or if you start to feel short of breath or start to faint then we will take you into surgery. Right now however I believe that with everything going on I'll place you on some strong beta blockers and consult with your mother. "It's serious, but nothing super serious I have seen atrial septal defects in people of all ages, it's more commonly diagnosed in children since it is obviously a cognitional heart defect, however they are sometimes diagnosed in teenagers and early adulthood." He said patting Kurt's knee circling the problem with his pointer finger.

Kurt looked at the screen trying to comprehend what Marcus was saying. "So I do have Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy what can be done about that?" He asked listening to the older man ramble. "So I have a hole in my heart which may need surgery down the road if it gets worse. What about Glee Club and cheerleading?" He asked wondering if he was now limited in sports.

"You should still be able to dance and sing, we just want to keep an eye on it and you we don't want it to get bigger or for you to start to feel short of breath and fainting, obviously those would be signs that you need to have it repaired surgically, right now the beta blockers should help and that will also treat the cardiomyopathy that and getting you to relax and calm down. I know it's hard with all the crap you've been through but that's what's going to help along with a prescription of beta blockers and possibly blood pressure medication, and possibly some Xanax to deal with the anxiety." Marcus said honestly wiping the gel of the countertenor's chest. "You can go ahead and get dressed, a nurse will get an IV and you will have to stay overnight."

Kurt sighed at the thought of spending the night in a hospital bed having meds dripping into his veins all night. "Great." He said sarcastically putting his tee shirt back in and snuggling into his Dalton hoodie. "So I will probably end up having surgery for that hole in my heart." He sighed wishing he was back in his dorm room reading a Vogue magazine and listening to Jeff and Nick complain about a ten-page paper and asking him for advice.

"It's very likely if the hole gets bigger or you start showing symptoms, right now I'm not worried about it, I would however like if you would she a cardiologist every six months for routine EKG's and ECHO's. For right now we don't worry about it."

He felt better about the doctor's nonchalance about the whole hole in heart thing if Marcus wasn't worried than Kurt was going to focus on his life before knowing about the hole. He watched the doctor leave the room to probably call his mother.

Adaline was outside in her garden sipping a grapefruit mimosa trying to work on her spring line when her phone started ringing loudly. "Hello." She answered seeing that it was an Ohio number figuring it was probably Kurt or Burt calling. "Yes this is Adaline Boudreaux." She said putting down her sketchpad, she was the designer who loved to sketch freehand and then expand the design on her designing software. "So let me get this straight, both Kurt and Burt are in the hospital?" She questioned looking at the grapefruit mimosa. "How serious is Kurt's condition?" She asked trying to understand what the nurse was saying. "I'll be there in about fourteen hours." Adaline said hating the long flight to Ohio more importantly she hated being in Ohio, however she did have lectures to give mainly Kurt's old Glee Club director. She and him were going to have a little conversation as to how to equally include everyone and not just an obnoxious Jewish girl and the star quarterback whose mother married Burt.

Marcus walked back into Kurt's room after checking on Burt with a blanket draped over his arm. "Well I just finished talking to your mother she will be on the next flight into Columbus and your father is still in critical condition." He said to the partially sleeping Kurt while Connor was trying to find a way to make the visitor couch not feel like a piece of crap. "Connor if you want go crash in my office it's a thousand times comfier than those couches."

Kurt looked at Connor. "It's okay I'll probably be staring at my phone all night, there is no way that I am going to be sleeping on this awful hospital bed. You need some sleep, remember our huge math test tomorrow you need to do well, Mr. Martin will probably postpone mine."

"Actually give me your phone, there will be no Facebook stalking you're the one who needs the sleep." Connor corrected placing Kurt's phone in his pocket. "I'll give it back to you in the morning." He said feeling it vibrate. "Actually you can text your mother, and then the phone is mine until in the morning." Connor corrected handing Kurt his phone.

"I like it when you are bossy, why don't you ever try and boss around the Warblers." Kurt teased texting his mother and rolled over it the hospital bed sending both Taylor men a glare at just how uncomfortable this bed was.

"Just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning, as will your mother apparently." Connor said leaving the room with his father.

Adeline drained the champagne flute of mimosa and hurried upstairs to pack a quick bag for Ohio, most of which were skirts, jeans, and dresses one of which was black in case the worst happened to ex-husband she didn't really want to think about it, but at the same time she didn't really want to be making a trip to Sears. She zipped her suitcase making sure she had her phone, and passport. She texted her sectary Juliette, to ignore her calls for a week, she planned to at least spend a week in Ohio, her son really needed her and someone needed to chew out his former school for allowing the bulling to go on for so long. She hurried to the awaiting car to take her to the Paris airport she never flew coach it was always first our business; she hadn't worried about money in the longest time. Her father was the on the French government and she was a world famous fashion designer so she never worried about money which was why she was currently bankrolling Kurt's tuition at Dalton Academy.

Kurt tossed and turned most of the night in the terrible bed and with nurses bothering him every hour on the hour it seemed like. He awoke to the smell of his mother's usual floral perfume. "Mom." He bolted upright seeing the pretty redhead staring at him.

"Hey sweetheart." She beamed leaning in to hug him tightly. "Dr. Taylor has explained everything that is going on with your heart, how do you feel about the whole thing?"

"I really hate hospitals." He said honestly wishing he had something to eat preferably greasy. "It's annoying like another thing to be disappointed about. My heart sucks, I've been bullied it seems slightly poetic though. My heart literally broke from all the shit I've been through."

"You have no idea how pissed off I am at your former school and the whole Blaine thing." Adaline said handing Kurt a Burger King. "I'd figured you'd be hungry."

Kurt looked at the bag hungrily. "You have no idea how hungry I am." He said opening the bag and fighting with the breakfast burrito wrapper. "I didn't eat dinner last night, one moment Connor and I are talking about ordering a pizza and the next minute I'm getting the call that ends me up here." He said honestly as Marcus entered the room.

"Fast food." He huffed grabbing a pair of gloves. "Your father is awake, how about you finish breakfast and I'll remove the IV from your arm and you can visit him. "Hello again Adeline." He said to the lovely redhead who was sitting on the visiting chair. "Connor went back to Dalton, to deal with the math test from hell. His words not mine." Marcus teased pulling out the IV watching the young countertenor devour the burrito in close to three bites. "If you want I can personally recommend the hospital food." He said laughing into his elbow seeing Kurt's fabulous bitch glare. "If looks could kill."

"Just no!" Kurt said looking at the Band-Aid covering his arm where the IV was. "Well that's better. So does this mean I can leave prison?"

"I would exactly call this place prison." Marcus said snapping off the gloves. "Sure your mother has already signed your discharge papers she also has all the information over your condition and prescriptions for anxiety meds and beta blockers."

"Oh please at least in prison they allow you to wear pants, the food is probably the same, and the nurses might as well be called wardens, because god forbid you try using the bathroom alone."

The doctor snickered at the accurate descriptions of the nursing staff. "Well when you word it that way it does kind of sound like a prison." He teased looking at Kurt. "Your father is in the ICU which is right down the hall." He followed them down the hall feeling his pager buzz he knew Burt didn't have much time and the fact that he was even awake was a miracle, and he was not going to deny Kurt however long Burt stayed, because he knew that Burt was going to die, he had seen it before people started to come around and then a second heart attack happened that was worse than the last. He hoped he was wrong, but he had been a cardiologist long enough to know the odds sucked.

Burt turned to the door seeing a familiar redhead. "Hello Adeline." He said as Kurt smothered him in a hug. "Hey kiddo, I think it's your mother's turn to take care of you. Go to Paris, date a French guy, fall in love. France will be so much more understanding than this hellhole. Get out see the world, spend time with your mother, it's obvious I shouldn't have been so bullheaded and let you spend more summers with her. I love you so much Kurt, you were one of the best things I have ever done." He rambled kissing Kurt's chestnut hair which had the tiniest tinge of red which was curtesy of his mother. He saw Marcus standing in the door, the physician had already told him and he felt the tightness creeping back into his chest.

"Adeline take care of him, he really needs his mother." Burt said noticing the lines turn weird as Marcus turned to the family and snapped on a pair of gloves as the machines going crazy and he felt the blackness slip around him he knew this was it. He was just glad Adeline was going to take Kurt who deserved all of the happiness in the world. He was such a great kid and he didn't deserve the hell he was put through.

The monitor started making the usual flat line sound as the nurse escorted Kurt, Adeline, and Carole out of the room. The tears fell harder as Kurt turned one last look around and muttered three words that would leave a haunting vibe. 'I love you.'

Marcus came out of the ICU room wanting to bolt to the restroom. He might have been years into being a doctor but it seemed like each death notification only got harder as the time passed. "I am so sorry, but Burt didn't make it. He suffered another massive heart attack this time there was nothing we could really do; the damage was already done from the first one."

Kurt just stared into the distance his father had died at 36 from a heart attack, it was hard to believe the universe could be so cruel. He looked at his mother and held onto her tightly for if he didn't it felt like she might disappear like his father. It was unfair his father had just remarried and now Carole was left a widow. "I am so sorry Carole." He said hugging her tightly he had really grown to like her."

"Honey don't, he might have been my husband but he was your father and that is so much more important. Why don't we take you to Dalton to clear your head why you and your mother and I talk? I don't want you having to worry about the whole arrangement process you are still so very young and there is so much to decide."

"I'm not really in a Dalton mood, I just want to go home and sleep. It's been a really hard couple of days." Kurt said honestly mainly he didn't want to see Blaine, he figured if he ran into Frodo there would be a scene and now was anything but time for a scene.

"Sure honey whatever you want, how about later you and I curl up in our pajamas, I'll make my famous hot chocolate and you and I can watch some Magic Mike why we talk about living arrangements, because as much as she wanted Kurt to come live with her in Paris it would be his choice to stay or go. She didn't know if he wanted to finish and graduate from Dalton or graduate from a school in Paris.

Kurt just nodded numbly he needed a nap and then watch a movie where Channing Tatum was mostly naked throughout the movie. He felt his mother leading him outside the hospital and into an awaiting car. He heard bits and pieces of Adeline and Carole argue but he was just too numb to even care. It was mainly about him, did he move away from Ohio and forget about the bulling his father dying, Blaine, his romantic failure. He tried thinking of graduating from Dalton and he just couldn't picture it. Did he love the Warblers sure he did, but Paris and living with his mother could be so different life changing even? Knowing his mother, he was sure she knew of a great school that would allow him so many opportunities with performing arts. He went upstairs and Adeline and Carole went to the kitchen to probably finish arguing. He crawled into his bed not even bothering to take a shower or change his clothes.

Three hours later Adeline grabbed two mugs and poured hot chocolate into them topping with whip cream and more chocolate. She knocked gently at his door. "Kurt, feeling any better?" She asked opening the door seeing her son staring at her with his wide blue eyes and a pained expression.

"Why mom, first Karofsky, then Blaine, now my heart is a piece of shit, and my father is dead. When do I finally get a break?" He cried so much shit had happened and none of it was good. He was tossed to the back in Glee Club, Mr. Schue and Rachel even going so far as insulting his voice. He thought Dalton was the answer but even then it wasn't. Blaine seemed perfect but he wasn't and it only made the sadness worse for Kurt. It seemed like there wasn't anyone for him in the dating department, and maybe Rachel and Mr. Schue were right he would never make it on Broadway with his voice. He did sing like a woman and no director would like that. He didn't have a change with NYU.

"I don't know; I don't know why bad things happen to such good people. You deserve so much better which is why I want you come live with me in Paris. Start fresh the school I want you to go too is excellent it's got one hell of a Glee Club a great musical theatre department. You'll love it and Paris is super progressive I know a couple of gay teens already, I have a feeling that you'll find so much more in Paris than you'll ever find it in Ohio. I've escaped it's time for you to escape too. You are so much better than Ohio." She said watching him sip the hot chocolate.

Kurt thought about what his father said and thought about what Paris had to offer even if meant leaving his friends. He could start over and possibly be happy. "I'd love too, how soon can we leave." His father and mother was right he needed to start over and be happy.

* * *

AN: I plan on updating weekly, unless my job gets super busy. I do work retail and the holiday's are coming up. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
